BlazBlue: Will you Say Anything?
by Winter's ice
Summary: Jin knew that one day he would have to leave and fight. It never bothered him, and at times he even looked forward to killing others and possibly dyeing. That is until he remembers that there is someone he cares for, someone he doesn't want to see cry over him. So he decides that he should ignore her, push her away, all in hope that she won't worry herself over a person like him.
1. Well, What do you Say?

** Now then, this is just one of those ideas that come out of nowhere and I just felt compelled to write. My brain was just telling me to write something that was angst, and bam, this came to be. Of course this also gave the chance to break in my new key board for my new computer. Anyhow, I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**Date Published: 12/31/13  
Word Count: 4,358  
Page Count: 6**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Well, What do you Say?**

Being a part of the military always meant that in the end, one way or another, you will have to kill another human being. It didn't matter to the NOL, if the person was more suited to desk work than to be in the front lines. It was just the way that this whole entire organization worked, that they will send people, young and old, male and female alike, to fight all that stood in their way. It was these people who will sully their hands in blood, to destroy the lives of people who had different ideals than them, all in the name of the Imperator. That was what it meant to be a solider after all, carrying out the orders of one person who hides in the shadows, never once sullying their very own hands. It was easier after all, having a bunch of people spread out like chess pieces that could easily be replaced doing all of the hard work.

Jin knew these things all too well despite being so young. He had accepted his fate of becoming a murder in the name of the Imperator the day he had stepped through the doors of the NOL's military academy. The idea of taking the lives of others never was a thing that seemed to faze him, for that was what this path in life meant. Hell, the idea of blood slithering down the Nox Nyctores Mucro Algesco: Yukianesa had always filled him with giddy joy. The idea of people begging for their lives under his feet, the absolute look of fear in their pleading eyes just seemed so lovely. So the idea of killing people with his beloved weapon sounded all to fun to him. The ideas of utter destruction, the cries of pain, and the color red-painted beautifully across the sky all thanks to his hands sounded just so wonderful, that perhaps it would fill the void of emptiness inside him.

Not only that, but it gave the world the chance to end his very own life. A life that he really never had cared for much after the destruction of his home. The life he had with his brother had almost been heavenly after all, just with the exception of that bitch. If only his little sister wasn't so useless, so weak and always begging for _his_ Ragna to stay by her side whenever possible. Oh, only if she never existed then things would have never gone wrong. Though they did all thanks to her miserable life, and thanks to her he lost his brother. He lost the most important thing in the world, and since then he has always felt an emptiness inside him. An emptiness that left him wondering if there was any reason to live anymore. After all, he was a tainted being filled with hatred and the love of blood shed that helped fill his emptiness. Death was a thing that will come to all one day, and to him he would be the bearer of death to others in hope that there might be someone to so the same thing to him.

So when he was called to the head master's office that day he knew that time will finally come. He will be able to rise the sword that had been sheathed for far too long and slice down into flesh, clashing against bone and splattering blood all around. He would be able to slaughter hundreds of people all in the name of the NOL and no one will have to question his sanity, if he even had any left at that point. After all, as long as they came out as the victors, who would care about his actions anyway? No one would care about the people he had slayed, because all of these students have been taught from the beginning that the orders of the Imperator was the only truth and justice. Anyone who stood in his or her way was the true villain while they were the heroes saving the day. It didn't matter if they were in the wrong, after all, the Imperator knew best, at least that's what they had taught them over and over.

The inside of the head master's room wasn't all that colorful. It was just dark, depressing, rather cold, and grimy, kind of like how his soul was. The room was just your typical room with filing cabinets spread across the gray carpeting that had some stains here and there from coffee. There where windows of course, but the gray weather outside hadn't had much to help the feeling of the room. As Jin made his way to stand in front of the head master, right beside the seated man was a another man in the NOL's uniform. He was much different from the room, he seemed to beaming, or perhaps he just wanted to appear so. He wasn't all that sure, people are always deceitful things, pretending to be one thing while actually being something completely different. He of course was no exception to this rule, he was the basis of this rule of deception. He would go on his life, being cold to the world while hiding the true hatred inside of him. Hiding behind the cold façade made his life rather easy, people respected him but knew not to bother him.

The head master was an older fellow, with fading black hair turning gray. He was resting both of his arms on the wooden table below him that was filled with different papers, a lamp, and a few photos of his family. The older man looked rather cold sitting there, and his grey eyes wasn't exactly helping. He actually seemed rather hesitant to speak, as if he didn't want to say any words. When he finally did began to speak, his voice reflected the look in his eyes, "Jin Kisaragi, I presume you have heard about the recent events going on in Ikaruga?"

How couldn't anyone know what's currently going on there? The people of Ikaruga have gone and created an organization by the name of the Ikaruga Federation. This organization is filled with people who are pissed off over the Librarium's dictatorship rule over the world and how the ability to use the Armagus determines everything in the world. Only a person living under a rock wouldn't know about how the NOL determined to fight against the rebels, to crush then like insects, and to prove to the whole universe that they are not meant to be messed with.

"Of course I've heard. What of it sir?" he asked in a calm and cool demeanor. He already had a feeling of what he is going to be told. After all, he is considered a prodigy for a reason and there wouldn't be a solider standing there as calm as a stream for no reason. NOL soldiers only showed up to the school for certain things every once in a while. They would do things such as demonstrations, going over things the students will end up doing, and on the rare occasion that a crisis starts, to grab the strongest of the students and send them to the front lines.

"Well, as you can guess the Librarium wishes to end this battle as soon as possible. The Imperator doesn't wish to carry this out for too long and wants to save the lives of as many of our soldiers," he explained in a calm voice while his eyes looked downwards to the papers scattered in front of him. He still seemed rather unnerved by this for some reason, shouldn't he just get to the point already? He already had a feeling that he knew what the head master was going to say, so wouldn't it be easier to just say it? It wasn't like he was being sentenced to death. Hold on, in a way he is.

"Anyhow," he began again, "The military has noted your superior skills during your time here. They seem interested in sending you off to the front lines as soon as possible in hope of ending this conflict as fast as possible. I know you still have much time till you graduate, but they are willing to make an exception for you." The man seemed rather sad as he told him this news. Jin couldn't fathom why he would look so down about this. He was bound to go into battle one way or another, so just what is the big deal? Perhaps he was the type of man who felt sorry for the young souls going to battle, that they may lose their lives far too soon.

"I know you're still so young, but the Librarium would appreciate it if you go into battle as soon as possible. We are willing to allow you to take all of your finals and finish up whatever credits you need as soon as possible. We are hoping that we could send you out by the end of the semester," continued the older man in the same tone.

Jin couldn't help but feel that he was pitying him, as if he felt sorry that he was being sent out before anyone else. He didn't need any sympathy from anyone. He knew what he was doing when he took the entrance exam all those years ago. He knew that he was going to have to kill, that he might be killed as well, so why must he behave in such a way? It wasn't like he had anything to leave behind on this planet, he didn't have anything to call his own anymore. He lost everything the day the church burned down. So why was this man being just so sympathetic?

Now it was the soldier's turn to speak. He was young, perhaps in his late twenties with reddish brown hair and light brown eyes, "I know this seems rather sudden and that you may wish to finish your schooling in peace while graduating with your peers. Despite that, I know it seems rather selfish that we adults wish for a child to carry out the death of other humans, but we really would appreciate your help right now."

Exactly when did he become a child? He couldn't even remember the last time he ever did something that would be considered childish. He didn't need any of this sympathy from these men, for who said that he ever wanted to graduate with any of these people? He hated most of these pathetic things that carried on in this building. He hated people with a passion after all, he wouldn't be so cold and withdrawn for no reason.

Despite these thoughts rushing through his head, he refrained from speaking. He wanted to see what else these two were going to say to him, and how they would act. He already knew his answer, and they did too. They were just trying to make themselves look like they cared about his own personal opinion, and that his life actually mattered. In the end it didn't to them, for they were just being a bunch of fake and crude people like all of the other people in this world. He knew from the moment he stepped in the room he wouldn't be able to back away, they wouldn't let him do so. They were going to use him as a weapon to carry out the will of the Imperator, and even if he didn't want to they would make him.

Now the head master decided to speak up again, "Well, what do you say?" he spoke in the fakest voice ever. He knew he was lying, that the old man would make him go one way or another. He was, after all, trying to make himself look and feel better than he actually does. That's how people are after all, always trying to preserve some sort of image. They don't want to make themselves look like the bad guy by acting like they actually had concern for others.

"I'll do it," was all he said in the deadest voice ever. It didn't bother him that he had to go, but what did was the way these two were acting. As if he would have ever had any free will when it came to this, for the military and who it chooses to carry out the will of the Imperator mattered the most. The life of the one didn't matter, all that did matter was the whole.

"Thank you," spoke the solider as he walked over to Jin and placed a hand on his shoulder, "I'm sure you'll do a great job out there, but make sure to be careful. It would be a shame if someone as skillful as you would end up dying out there," he spoke in an even faker voice than the old man. It wasn't like he actually cared about him, all that matter was his power and skill. All he cared about was that he got the job done, and came back alive so they could continue using him as they pleased. To them he wasn't an actual person, just a pawn in their game of never-ending chess.

"I'll do my best," was Jin's simple response as he turned his body towards the door. The end of the semester was about a month away, so he still had some time here. Some time to be cold and collective while silently hating the world. When that time was up and he was in the field, he would be able to vent all of his anger. He would be able to kill anyone who came in his way, for they too were soldiers. What's so hard about killing people who are trying to kill you? After all, only those who are prepared to be killed should be doing so. It's not like they are going to be killing children and others minding their own business.

"Thank you Jin," began the old man as Jin turned his focus from the door to him, "I'll begin preparing your papers for early departure. In the next few days I'll be calling you down for you to fill out some papers. Besides that you'll going to have to have a physical, be measured for your uniform, and informed about what you will be doing," he explained.

"Alright sir," and with that simple sentence he left the room and entered the waiting area. It wasn't anything spectacular either, just a large room with desks scattered about with different woman doing different types of jobs. Luckily for him there were no other students and only faculty members. If there were any students he was sure he would end up being the talk of the school. That was one thing he didn't need, people asking him why he decided to leave so soon. They would just bother the living hell out of him over this, _"They don't have any reasons to care. They don't know anything about me, so why should they care? They would just bother me while acting like they care when they really don't," _he thought to himself in a rather annoyed tone. Another reason to hate people, they act like they don't care about you, but the next minute they are acting with concern. Fake concern always pissed him off.

After he opened the door to exit the room he was expecting nothing but silence but to his surprise he heard a voice call out to him. He turned his body to his right to see the face of his childhood friend staring intently at him.

"What's going on Jin? Why did they call you here? You're not in trouble for anything are you?" she asked with concern filling her voice. Her blue eyes were screaming for an answer out of concern for his well-being.

It was at that moment something dawned on him, there was something on this planet he did care for and it was standing right by him. He had completely forgot in his hateful slump about the only person he actually considers a friend. How exactly was he going to tell her he had agreed to go off to war all of a sudden? He knew that she would either break down crying or would yell at him while trying to keep her composure, asking why he agreed to rush off to fight. They both knew what would face them in the future, but something so sudden like this wouldn't go well with her. Nothing can ever prepare someone to go off to war all the while leaving behind everything important. All of those walls he built around himself would just collapse under the weight of the look on her face, the sound of her weeps, and the feel of her body against his. He began to silently curse himself for forgetting about her existence.

"It's nothing to worry about Tsubaki. The head master just wanted to ask me about student council business," he replied in the same fake voice the old man and solider used on him. He knew right then and there that he had to lie to her. He couldn't let her know till she found out after he was long gone. He didn't want to see her breaking down right in front of him. That would destroy whatever resolve he has to carry out his job, and possibly accepting his own demise. It was funny, before he wouldn't really mind if he died out there, but now a part of him said he didn't want to. He didn't want to have to put her through all of that pain. Pain that would exist all because of him, all because he let her inside his heart.

A look of relief flooded her features from that sentence, "Thank goodness, and here I got worked up for nothing," she spoke while a slight smile crossed her face. She moved from her spot and walked closer to him, "Can we talk for a little while Jin?" she asked in a sweet and caring tone.

"Sure," he replied as he began to move his body towards his right. It was at this moment the two began to walk in sync, talking about whatever random thing crossed their mind. Tsubaki had gone and told him about how during lunch Noel had tripped and spilled her drink over some delinquent looking fellow. Of course she didn't get hurt thanks to Makoto telling him to screw off, but the look on her face was absolutely priceless. She continued on talking to him in that chipper tone, all the while walking blissfully.

He continued on with her, acting as if he wasn't leaving in a months' time. That she wasn't going to feel miserable that she won't be able to talk to him anymore. That she wasn't going to hate him for not saying a word to her. He started to hate himself too for getting so close to her in the first place. If he only didn't decide to let her inside his frozen heart than maybe he wouldn't end up hurting her in the end. If he would have continued to keep to himself, he wouldn't have ever gotten this close to her. He was going to make her worry, but he wasn't the type of person who needed that. He was the type to go along his own path all by himself, never letting anyone close. After all, he had lost everything once hasn't he? Of course he had to let her in, and after all of these years he had grown rather attached to her. If only he never decided to do so, she wouldn't care for him so much, she wouldn't look at him the way she does, and she certainly wouldn't love him as much as she does. All in all he didn't deserve any of this.

_"All I'm going to do is hurt her. Who would have thought that I of all people would actually care about hurting someone,"_ he thought to himself while he felt his stomach turn in agony. He felt dread surging through his being, _"If only I never got this close to her then maybe she won't end up feeling miserable," _he thought to himself solemnly.

"Jin? Are you alright?" asked Tsubaki as she took note to the down look on his face. After he didn't respond she reached out her hand to grab his sleeve and asked again, "Jin?"

This time he heard her and turned to look at her. Yet again she was looking at him in such a kind and _loving_ way, the very way he wished she wouldn't do so. If only she never grew fond of him he wouldn't end up hurting her in the end. It was in this moment he and pulled his arm away. He was such an ass, wasn't he? He hates people and most of the world, has no problem going on a bloody killing spree, and is always pushing people away. So just how in the hell did he mange to get so close, too close, to a person who actually cared about others? How did he manage to get such a wonderful person to care so much about him of all people?

He wasn't sure what was going on through his head, but he motioned his body closer to her. He ended up engulfing her in a strong hug with his arms wrapping tightly around her upper back as if he was some sort of green snake. He moved his head downwards so he could rest it in-between her shoulder and neck and asked, "How did I manage to get someone like you to care so much about me?"

She was silent, more than likely taken completely back by his odd actions. With her pressed up against him he could feel the racing of her heart and he could feel her breath on his neck. All of this was unlike him, but he couldn't come to comprehend, just how the hell did someone like him manage have such a caring person by his side? He barely had any compassion in his bones, so how did he have such a compassionate person by his side? Was this all some sort of game? Did whatever being above his head thought it be fun to watch his struggles while making fun of it and all of its ironic glory?

He didn't hear her respond, but he felt her arms move up around his back gently. She continued to stay silent until he finally heard, "It's because you let me in. You allowed me inside, when you pushed away everyone else. So it's all your fault Jin, but I'm not complaining. If you never let me in then…I doubt I would be as happy as I am. I'm sure though, even if you didn't let me in, I still would have stayed by your side," she responded in a gentle voice. So it was all of his fault after all. She's happy because of him, but in the end he'll make her cry. She didn't deserve a person like him by her side.

"I see, thank you for clearing that up Tsubaki," he responded as a small smile crossed over his lips. He began to pull his head away from her neck but right then his mind went on auto pilot. He wasn't all that sure why he was doing this, but oh well. He motioned he head towards her and lightly pressed his lips against her cheek. When he did so he heard her emit a small little squeak and when he pulled away her face was flushed. All he did was give off a small chuckle, while his arms where still tightly wrapped around her.

"Wh-what brought that on all of a sudden?" she asked while the embarrassment was still ever noticeable in her voice. Her eyes where jumping from him, to the floor below her, and around the hallway as if she was on the lookout for people passing by.

"I was just curious, that's all," he responded in a low tone. So in the end, she would have still tried to get close to him. Even so, it would be much better if she hated him. If she did, he wouldn't have to worry about making her sad.

"Oh, al-alright then," she responded while still not looking him in the eye, "Jin? I, um," she began while trying to get words to come out of her mouth. She of course was failing at this struggle until finally she said in a shaky voice, "Why did you kiss me?"

"I just felt like it, that's all," and with that he pulled his arms away from her while continuing to watch her movements, "I'm sorry but I just remembered I have something to do. I'll see you later, alright?" he asked in a kind tone that he rarely ever used.

"Al-alright, I'll see you later," and with that answer he turned his back on her and began to walk away. At that moment something finally hit him. He wouldn't have to worry about losing his resolve if he just didn't see her. That could work, all he has to do is avoid her till he left and then he won't have to worry about anything. If he did run into her, all he would have to do is say nothing, ignore her, and go along his way as if she wasn't there. He will hurt her one way or another, but at least this way he won't have to worry about himself. Maybe he'd get lucky and she'll get fed up with him and wouldn't care about him anymore. It's not like he really needs her anyway, he's find with being on his own.

"Everything would be much easier if she didn't care. I guess this isn't a see you later, rather a goodbye," he said that sentence in a low voice as he left her standing behind him, holding her cheek, her face still flushed and heart racing. He wouldn't notice that he just made her hopes sky-rocket with that act, and that he will just make this even harder on her.

And to him, it seems that he can't tell he's doing this more for himself than anyone else. To protect himself from breaking down and admitting what was hidden inside his heart.

* * *

**Well, that's that. I have no idea where this came from, but I enjoyed this. Though I'm not that sure if it's any good. I love angsty stuff, but I never really got to write anything because it's kinda complicated for the happy and cheerful attitude that is **_**Rune Factory**_**. Now is the question is if I wrote Jin's character all right. Though I had fun with his dark crazy side! Now then, that's it for now! I hope you stay tune and please review!**


	2. Why aren't you Saying Anything?

**Alright then, here comes chapter 2! I'm surprised on how fast I'm going through this! I guess angst and me gets along pretty good! Or I just like typing on this keyboard and listening to the sounds it makes. Anyhow, enjoy!**

* * *

**Date Published: 1/1/14  
Word Count: 5,218  
Page Count: 7**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Why aren't you Saying Anything?**

It seems that time is always screwing with people, and it loves doing so. Much to Jin's dismay he learned that he didn't have a month left, rather about a month and a half. It just so happened that the finals for the semester was pushed back from its usual time frame. They of course weren't given an explanation of way it was moved back. That's just how this school operated, never informing people about the why and expecting them to just go along with the flow of things. It was as if irony decided to descend upon him and laughed at his terrible luck. He could just see the vile thing standing before him all the while laughing with Saya's face and voice. Just the thought of the miserable bitch standing before, laughing at his problems, just made him want to smack something.

He was currently sitting inside of his dorm room looking over the schedule for classes. It seems that he has about forty-five days left till he has to take those stupid tests and then be shipped off to the front lines. Of course he wished he could just get the whole thing over with. The idea of being able to destroy the lives of others sounded just so damn fun right now. It has been forever since he last used Yukianesa, and the idea of using it on a human seemed just so intoxicating. He could just imagine the lines of bodies spread about, the cries of pain reverberating all around, and the feel of blood against his skin.

It was then another thing started to float around his head, "How the hell am I going to avoid her for such a long time? Damn, it would be so much easier if I could just go out say, I wish you would just die," though he knew that he wouldn't be able to say that. No matter how much he hated himself for being so close to her, he couldn't say such a thing. It was his own fault that they were close, and he didn't need to treat her like utter trash.

The idea of avoiding her was the best thing he could come up with after all. What else was he going to do, act like everything is fine and pull out I'm leaving to fight at the last second? That would get her pissed off at him, but wouldn't make her hate him. Hmm, was their even a way to make her despise him with all of her being? Hopefully this idea of his would work.

"If I just stay away from her as much as possible, perhaps she'll give up on me?" he mumbled while shoving the papers inside the nightstand by his bed. His room happened to actually be rather nice. It was funny, the owner's certainty placed more efforts in making the dorms look nicer than the other parts of the building. It wasn't like he was complaining though, no one would want to live in some disgusting run down hole. The room happened to be rather well furnished and spacious. Of course it had to be since his room held two other people besides himself. As to be expected, Jin had never paid much attention to them. Sure, he would be friendly since it was a good idea to keep the peace, but he wasn't exactly talking their ears off.

Jin motioned his body upwards from his bed and walked over to the window that was at the end of the room. The beds where all aligned next to each other, with a good amount of space between them. His happened to be the first one and the closest to the door. The clouds outside where gray and it was going to rain any minute. He just stared out into the world that surrounded him. All he could see was buildings, tress, grass, and a few students running around doing their own little thing. He doesn't mind leaving this place, there wasn't anything tying him here. Hold on, there is one person. Of course he's going to try to sever that bond as soon as possible. It wasn't like he ever needed her in the first place. He could just continue living his life without anyone else. He didn't need people, they would just hold him down. After all, that's just the way he is. He's just some asshole that is so screwed up in the brain it isn't funny. So really, why exactly does he need someone caring about him anyway?

* * *

**Forty-one days left:**

The first few days had gone by without much trouble actually. He had just made a new set of rules to follow to avoid everyone. The first of course was to avoid the student council room as much as humanly possible. He would often eat lunch with the trio of girls, and every once in a while Carl if he could visit. That was one of the things he never understood, shouldn't that boy stay with kids his own age? Oh well, it's not like it really bothered him anyway, he really didn't care much about the boy. Though he managed to get a spot on Jin's I don't hate your guts list. Due to this new ordinance, he had to track down a good new lunch spot. Luckily for him, being the student council president had some perks. He managed to score a nice quiet spot on the roof which none of the other students were allowed on. Having the only key was certainly a benefit.

The second rule was to leave his class room as fast as possible at the end of the day. He would just grab his things and rush out of the room as fast as his legs would allow him. This though had caught the attention of some of his classmates who started to whisper theories to each other. Of course they would do so, that's just how these people are. Always talking about others ordeals as if it was their own. The reason he would leave quickly was because she would often come by to see if he wanted to talk, walk around, or do something. How she managed to get there so fast had always amazed him, but left him curious. His fellow students where all well versed in this routine, so when he started rushing off they all started to talk.

Besides the sudden rushing off to his room (his roommates where never around till curfew) he would go off to the roof and relax. Being by himself was always just so nice, the less he had to see others the better. Anyhow, when he did have student council work to take care of he would do it as soon as possible. He would get things completed as fast as possible and leave just as fast. It was just another problem he faced, she would show up afterwards so they could do something together. It was like everywhere he went, she would just show up like some sort of crazy stalker. This very action had also caught the eyes of his fellow members, but none said a word. The only person who seemed to care was the vice president who would always give him a curious look, as if he actually wanted to know his reason for these odd actions.

He had been rather lucky these past three days, but he knew his luck was running out. It was rather easy to avoid someone if you left early and stuck close to the walls while trying to blend in with the crowd. It wasn't that easy when everyone in the whole school knew your current location. He knew that she was going to show up, ask him what's going, and why he hasn't been talking with her.

Yet again Jin had found himself inside the head master's room. It wasn't as bleak as the last time, but this was because it was actually sunny this time. He was called down to fill out some forums that would be delivered straight to the military in a few days' time. These forums where like some sort of survey, asking how he has been feeling, if he's been sleeping and what not. The military needed to know everything after all, they wouldn't want to send someone out to the field while not being completely there. Though he knew he would still would have to have a psych evaluation, so what was this all about? Did they actually care about his opinion for once? The other forums where just about basic information, name, age, and a list of contacts if he would die in battle, family members and what not. Just the usual things for soldiers to fill out. The forums where rather tedious and repetitive, but there was no way around it. He had to take care of them one way or another.

He couldn't tell how long he was in there, but long enough to know that she would be standing outside of the front door. When he had managed to finish all of the paper work, he turned his head towards the window. They were located on the first floor of the school building, so it would be easy to just jump out and take the long route. Of course the head master wouldn't allow such a thing. More accurately he would give him a strange expression and ask what he was talking about. So, after mumbling some curse words under his breath he walked into the waiting room. The ladies managing the room had glanced at him for a moment, then would go back to work. He began to wonder at this point, were they pitying him as well? It wouldn't be surprising, that's what all of these people do after all. Why was it just so damn hard for other people to mind their own business? His life isn't any concern to them, they need to learn to only care about themselves and those they are close too.

When he opened the door to the hallway, it was as empty as ever. It was no different either, for it still bore all of those almost never-ending windows, and the same pattern on both the walls and flooring. He knew though, as soon as he would close that door and look to his right he would come face to face with her. His instincts were as accurate as ever, for there she was, waiting in the exact same spot leaning against the wall. When she turned to face him, their eyes had met for a mere moment. He could tell she wasn't nearly as chipper, for her eyes showed a tinge of sadness in them. Was she sad about not seeing him for just a few days?

"Hello brother Jin," she spoke in her usual tone, "Why where you called in here today?" she continued on. He was surprised that was her question rather than where he has been for the past few days. He looked at the red-head for a moment, wondering how he should respond or if he should even say a single words to her. Perhaps it would be easier just to act like she wasn't there, as if she was a figment of his imagination. No, that wouldn't work.

"Just some more student council work, the same as ever," he spoke the lies in a lower tone than usual. Those words had made his tongue sting, he hates lying to her just like how he hates it when people do it to him. All he had to do was make this quick, and do what he is known for. All he needed to do was put on his cold, cruel features and walk away silently.

"Oh, I see," she replied as her eyes traveled downwards a bit. That look was only brief for she turned her head back up and asked, "Where have you been for the past few days? I haven't seen you anywhere," her voice had some disappointment in it. He could tell that she wanted to see him, to hear his voice, to feel his body next to her, but he just couldn't do that anymore. He had made up his mind, right?

"I've been busy," and with that he turned his back on her and started to walk away as if she wasn't there. He didn't need to see her face to know she would look hurt, confused, and sad. He knew her far too well after all, much too well.

"Wait, Jin!" she spoke as she followed after him. He was walking at a slow pace for some reason so it was easy for her to catch up to him, "Is something bothering you? You don't seem like yourself." He made sure to continue to look forward, and stare at nothing but the walls and floor. Taking in that bland design, and engraving the design into his mind. He was doing this for her well-being, since she wouldn't be all that sad if he stopped communicating with her. It's harder to feel sad if you stopped caring for that person, correct?

He didn't say anything, and he sure as hell made sure not to look at her. They just walked in silence for a while that seemed much longer than it should have, as if it was only inching by like a snail. This just continued on, them walking in sync, his mind wishing she would just leave, and hers wondering why he won't say anything to her at all. Wondering why he started acting like this, and why he's doing it to her of all people in the world.

"Come on Jin, you can tell me. Something's wrong with you, you don't need to hide it," she responded in an endearing voice. At this moment his eyes wandered down to look at her, even though he didn't want to. Her eyes where filled with worry, and she just wouldn't stop looking at him with that look. She also seemed to have lost interest in paying heed to where she was walking and cared more about him. She had always cared for him far too much.

"There isn't anything to tell you," he replied in a cold, harsh tone that seemed so foreign to him. He hadn't ever used that voice on her, has he? He only talked like this to the people who aggravated him. He had to push her away from him, which was what he kept telling himself. He had to make her care less for him, he didn't deserve it, and she shouldn't be wasting it on him.

"What? Jin, what are you talking about? This isn't like you, why aren't you talking to me?" she responded in a different tone. It wasn't endearing, rather it was concern. Maybe it was just him, but he could hear some fear in there, slipping through unintendedly. She was still so concerned for him, even though she couldn't tell he wanted her be gone from his.

"I don't have a reason to talk to you anymore," he continued in a deadpan voice. This was the best way to get it through. The colder he was to her, the sooner she would stop caring about him. His eyes where glossed over by coldness, but not burning hatred that would seep through when he would talk with others. His mouth might be spewing cruel words, but he could feel his stomach turn in protest against this action.

At that he stopped hearing her movements hitting against the floor next to him. He didn't pause though, he didn't want to look at her face. A face that would be screaming, "What's going on?" at him. Clear blue eyes wavering because she had no reason to understand his actions. He just continued walking till he heard her yell, "What is wrong with you?! Didn't you say we'll see each other later and talk like always?! Why are you acting like this Jin?!" her words were filled with pure emotion. He could hear the confusion and fear dripping down every single letter, how the words just didn't seem right, and how it seemed like she choked on her words.

He turned his head around so he could see her wavering behind him, "I didn't say we'll talk later. I just said I'll see you later. It's hard not to run into you, so of course I would see you. It doesn't mean I want to talk with you Tsubaki," he explained in that cold and dead voice. He didn't wait for her to respond, he just continued to walk onwards. Before he knew it he was alone in the corridor, and he heard no sounds emitting from behind him.

He left her standing there alone, having no clue what's going on, or why he's doing this. It was as if something that seemed so stable broke out of nowhere, as if it was hit by a hurricane. He also didn't hear her mumble under her breath as he walked away, "Why are you doing this Jin? I thought I mattered to you. Did I do something wrong?"

Right there he knew that things where just going to get complicated from here out. He also realized that he wasn't an ass, but a bastard. An ass would just push away someone important, a bastard would go out of his way and break away at a person's soul while thinking it was for their own good.

* * *

**Forty days left:**

The next morning seemed like it was going to be alright considering what happen yesterday. He had manage to avoid Noel who was looking around as if she was lost in some foreign land. That pleading, innocent look on her face reminded him of that damn sister of his again. She didn't need to do anything to annoy him, just being there did.

He had managed to get to his class in one piece so he should be fine. Jin just sat in his chair in the middle of the row while staring out to the outside world, wondering how he was going to avoid Tsubaki today. She would probably try to track him down and ask him again what the problem was. Jin knew he had no chance of completely escaping her, but he had hoped it wouldn't be too difficult. His brain was just running through different scenarios, trying to come out with the best outcome. Perhaps he should-

"Hey! Out of the way, one pissed off squirrel coming through!" he heard reverberating throughout the room. He knew who that voice belonged to, _"Damn it, can't I have a peaceful morning?"_ he thought to himself as he continued to look out of the window, acting as if he hadn't heard a single thing.

"Hey, asshole! What's wrong with you?!" he heard the female yell at him as she slammed her hand on the desk. He didn't turn his head to look at her but his mind was racing, _"Why the hell is she making a scene here? All this is going to do is led to more gossip. Why couldn't she be a little less brash and confront me later?" _He knew that somewhere along the way Makoto was going to show up and ask what was up with him.

"Hello? I'm talking to you here!" she yelled even louder this time hoping to get his attention. He knew that she would be bearing a ticked off, I want to kill you look on her face. Makoto has always been the type to care about her friends. Hell, she even tries to care about him from time to time when he wasn't being an ice block. So it only would make sense that she was the one trying to get an answer out of him. There was no way in hell that Noel would confront him, she was too much a frighten rabbit to do anything like this.

"For the love of God Jin, say something!" he heard her sigh this time. At this moment he felt a hand grasp his shoulder tightly. She then tugged on him so he was looking at her, and he saw nothing but hate in her brown eyes. It made sense after all, he hurt her close friend, "Now tell me why the hell you're not talking to Tsubaki! You have her worried out of her mind right now! She didn't do anything to get on your nerves, right? Please just tell me this is one big misunderstanding that can be solved if you two just talked it out? "

He continued to say nothing, all the while his green eyes glazed over with ice. He had no words to give her while there were other people watching. The other students in the room where whispering to each other while kids from other classes started to pour in to see what was going on. It seemed like some of them where thinking they were going to get into a fight.

"Come on, why aren't you saying anything?" she asked while her voice became softer, as if she was generally concerned for him. True, he was acting completely different, but he came to this conclusion and he'll see it through. The fierce fire in her eyes started to distinguish as if she was doused with water. That, and the fierce grasp on his shoulder began to lighten.

They stayed like this for a while, neither sure what was going to happen. Soon enough Makoto let out a sigh as her tail, which moments ago was pointed high, started to slump. She turned her head to see that all of the other kids where watching their movements and sighed again. She returned her gaze back to him while pulling away, and ended up saying, "I'm not done with you Jin. I'll find out what's going on one way or another." After that she began to head to the door while yelling, "Hey, out-of-the-way! The show's over!" and with that she managed to force herself out.

Jin returned his gaze back to the window where it rested until class started. He was actually rather happy at her actions, it showed just how much she cared. Makoto was the type of person who would stay by her friends' side and defend them to the end. She was actually worthy of being respected unlike some other people.

"Alright class, settle down," began the teacher as he took his role in front if the class and began his lesson for the day. Jin had of course paid attention and did all of his work. That was the type of student he was, he would never screw off and shove his work away. He stayed as studious as ever until the lunch bell rang. This was when whatever idea of being a good student exited his brain and the thought of escaping Makoto's wrath became top priority.

He of course managed to avoid the elusive squirrel person, but barely because he heard her telling, "Where the hell did you go Jin Kisaragi!? Get your ass back here and face me like a man, or are you just some pussy!" as he made his way through the hall. Her antics where actually nice, she actually cares about others compared to other people in this place. Though he would have preferred she done so a little quieter so the whole student body didn't hear her. He knew this wasn't going to die down any time soon.

He had luckily managed to avoid her for the rest of the lunch break, and he has never been this happy to call himself student council president. If it wasn't for that key that only he and the vice president know about, he would be seriously screwed right now. It wasn't like he could tell her why he's acting like this. She would just end up opening her big mouth, and he didn't want Tsubaki to find out till he was well gone. The whole school could learn about it for all he cared if it meant that she wouldn't find out. Granted, there was no way that would work, since she would just end up over hearing it. He truly hated being human at times, it always made things overly complicated since he had human emotions here and there. At times he wished he was just some cold, unfeeling robot that just carried out his fate.

He stayed up on the roof well longer than he usually did. When he did leave though, he made sure to check if she was stalking around his class room. Thankfully she wasn't there and he managed to squeeze inside right before the late bell rang. This time though the class seemed much more interested in what was going on with him. He could hear people going, "I heard that he's ignoring his childhood friend! What's up with that?" and, "Do you think he had a one night stand with her and now regrets it?" or even, "Do you think he finally gave up on being a human and decided to turn into a snowman?" He knew the last one just a joke, but seriously, the amount of interest they had in his life was ridiculous.

The thing that made him even more aggravated was the look of some of the girls and how one said, "Serves that bitch right. He probably got fed up with her following him around like a puppy! Oh, I can just see it, "Leave me alone you stupid whore! I don't care about you!" It serves her right, for always acting like she was so special compared to everyone else!"

He had really wanted to stand up and smack the bitch across the face for that. He made sure to keep his composure, even if it meant biting his lip. His mouth might not be running, but his mind was, _"How dare she say that, the damn bitch! I would never say something like that!" _What did she know anyway? He loved having her around, she was like that one single bright spot in his life. Now though, he was just throwing it away. He doesn't want to take away her light, he doesn't want to sully that kind soul.

These gossip filled words continued back and forth for some time till the teacher finally told them to quiet down and pay attention to the board. Of course they listened, though some shut up because they saw that pissed off look in his eyes shining brightly. After that the class carried on like it always did, with students paying attention.

After classes ended for the day, Jin darted out of the room as fast as he could. He had student council work to do today, so he hurried his way towards the room. With the exception of the vice president who was standing by the door, he was alone in the room. His second in command happened to be a year younger than him, and he also shared classes with the girls. When Jin stepped in the room, he was expecting him to inquire something about him, about his situation, or just why Makoto wants to kill him. To his surprise, he stayed quiet and walked into the open door way. Jin happened to be just a little bit away from the door so his ears where able to pick up on Makoto's voice, "Hey, is Jin here? I need to have a nice, long talk with him."

He had expected his vice president to go out and say he was here but responded, "I'm sorry, but he just came by. He said he had some other work to do today," in the truest tone he has ever heard. No one would be able to pick out that the whole sentence was a lie.

"Damn it, how much longer is he going to make me run around?" spoke Makoto in the same aggravated tone from before, "I want an explanation for why he's being such a dick. But no, he has to be running off to who knows where to avoid my questioning! Oh, when I get my hands on him, I'm going to make him chirp like a bird!"

"Makoto, he has to have his reasons," began the voice he recognized as Tsubaki's, but unlike her usual tone she sounded sad, and a bit depressed, "Maybe he just needs some time alone? Maybe I did something wrong and he's just angry. When he's mad, he needs some time to cool down and rethink things. He always sticks to himself and ignores people when he's mad."

"Oh come on, it's just him being all moody over something stupid! I swear I'm going to find out! I'll even become a detective if I have to!" she declared happily, and of course loudly. It seemed like she was trying her best to make the situation a little brighter, that she wanted to cheer up her friend.

"He said he would talk to you about this later. He told me he didn't want to talk about this problem where other people could pick up on it and come to their own conclusions," he continued onwards like a train riding perfectly along its tracks. Great, now he was coming up with a bunch of bull shit, but it wasn't a bad idea. She wouldn't stop following him around till she has some sort of answer, so he could come up with some sort of story. He was a good liar and all. He could easily come up with some sort of story.

"Ah, that sounds like him," threw in Noel who of course had to be there, "See Makoto? I told you he would ignore you since you where announcing it to the whole school!" she responded in her usual too happy voice.

"I guess you're right Noel. Anyhow, thanks for the info!" and with that he heard no more voices coming from the hallway. The younger student with dark brown hair, and light blue eyes walked over to him. He didn't seem all that angry, but somewhat concerned and spoke simply, "I hope you can solve this problem soon, I don't want it interfering with our work. That, and I doubt you want to make Tsubaki sad over whatever this ordeal is about Jin, you do care for her after all." As soon as those words came, he turned his back on Jin and walked away. A bit of him felt like he knew more about this situation and wanted to help put the pieces back together again.

Of course he had no reason to thank him, he did it of his own free will after all. Though, he certainly has a long time ahead of him. He'll try to "talk" with the angry girl, but only when he is forced into it. Perhaps this will actually help his plan, if her friends hate him, wouldn't it be easier for her to hate him? Hmm, perhaps he should upgrade his title of bastard to magnificent bastard? Maybe that'll suite him better.

* * *

**And that's that! This has to be the quickest update I've ever done! Sure, I'm kind of iffy on some parts, but that's alright, I can always edit later. Now then, I have found writing for Makoto is absolutely fun, and I'm going to have fun writing for her in future chapters! Anyhow, I hoped you enjoyed and of course please review! **


	3. Come on, Say Something!

** Let's see, I started writing this a while ago, but I had to take some time off due to some, well, a lot of school work and midterms. I kind of lost interest in writing anything due to all of the essays I've been doing for English, but now I'm back with another chapter! Anyhow, I hope you enjoy the next chapter!**

* * *

**Date Published: 3/6/14  
****Word Count: 6,750  
****Page Count: 9**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Come on, Say Something!**

**Thirty-nine days left:**

The next morning came far too soon in his opinion. The previous day happened to be too eventful for his taste. Too many things happened, too many people have theories, and too many people care about his problems. His time in the student council room came and went as fast as a train, and before he knew it, he had returned to his dorm room. Luckily for him none of his fellow council members pressed him about the day's events. After he returned he came to the conclusion that dinner could wait till later, for he didn't want to run into anyone who would start sprouting some sort of nonsense. After he did manage to get dinner without much problems, and purchased his lunch for the next day, he went back to his dorm room and had an uneventful evening. All he did for the remainder of his day was read, look over notes from class, and study like all of the students were expected to do. From time to time his eyes wandered over to the widow, where he just looked at the night sky and stars. He was certainly glad that there was no moon to taunt him.

Too bad he knew that this day wouldn't be like his evening, and that already people were saying things as he passed through the halls. It seemed like the fiasco created by Makoto had spread throughout the building like a wildfire rushing through a forest. People were saying all sort of things that his ears didn't want to pick up on. All of these people where running around acting like this was some sort of juicy story that everyone just had to know about. It was pathetic that all of these kids had nothing better to do than care about his problems. So many of them come from wealthy families, one would believe they should know the proper way to act. Sometimes money and proper upbringing can never prevent children from being fools who are filled with prejudice. His life and decisions is none of their concern after all. The only thing they should be concerned with is themselves and the people they are close to.

As he approached his classroom, a familiar brown bushy tail and was bobbing up and down as if it was a buoy in the ocean. It appeared that she was determined to find out what was going on, and it didn't matter what time of day it was. For all he knew she could pop up in his room, drag him away to who knows where and question him for who knows how long. Due to the congregation of all of these students he couldn't tell if anyone was with her, but just the sight of her tail was enough to have him turn his heel around. Even if that bull shit story that his vice president created carries through, he wouldn't speak to her in front of all of these people. He had to stay out of the public eye for a few days, waiting till people got bored with him and jumped ship to whatever new thing they though was much more entertaining. Maybe he'd get lucky and something scandalous would happen between a student and teacher, or something along those lines. Or someone could be murdered and hung upside down from a pole, or even there could be some secretive mastermind that pins some students against each other, and the only way they'll be able to return to their normal lives is to kill one another. That would surely gain the student's attention and distract them from his actions, even though he knows only the first was possible. Though of course of something like that ever happening so extremely low.

So he decided that he might as well head off down the hallway and into a corridor that was out of her sight. He had stayed there for some time, his back leaning against the wall like a pole, ignoring all of those funny looks he was given and all of the people who were trying to get his attention. Students would try to start a conversation with him, but he would just send them a glare and spoke in a some-what friendly tone, "Could you please leave me alone?" Sometimes he hated his forced politeness to people who weren't worthy of it. It wasn't until the warning bell went off as loud as a military alarm did he move towards his classroom. It was a relief to see no bushy tails swaying around in annoyance and impatience outside of his classroom.

The rest of his morning classes had gone by as it would normally. People listened to the instructor, took notes, nodded off into sleep, or just stared off into oblivion. None of their mouths where moving thankfully, unless they were called on by the teacher. When lunch came around he ran off as fast as possible again in hope of avoiding a certain angry woman who would surely interrogate him with her non-existent detective skills. People had watched him leave, but no one spoke a word, despite their eyes being filled with curiosity. Thank God those people had some sense not to say anything or ask something straight to his face. Perhaps they would be scared to see how he would react, or hopefully they had started to lose some interest.

His lunch was peaceful, and luckily the weather decided to behave itself for the time being. The sun was nowhere to be seen, but the clouds weren't all that menacing. They just seemed rather depressed, as if they wanted to cry, but they just couldn't allow themselves to break down. Perhaps the skies had too much pride to show their tears to the world. He ate his lunch, which consisted of only a sandwich and some juice, slowly as his brain ran through the different scenarios of how things may end up happening. A part of him felt that the weather was trying to get a message across to him, that he had made his precious friend depressed. Of course he didn't pay heed, for he kept on telling himself that it was for her own good in the end. Hopefully after this was all done and over with, she would be able to find someone else to stay by. A better person who was worth all of that care she spent on him, the type of person who understood more than just detest and agonizing disgust to the world and it's inhabitants.

Soon enough he turned his gaze towards his watch and determined that he should make his way down to the classroom. The halls had a few people spread across, somewhere just having a friendly conversations, others behaving in a rather crude manner, and some where just standing around looking at the scenery out of boredom. This time he didn't see anyone standing around his class, so a sigh of relief was emitted from his mouth. He thought that he would be able to get by without any sort of conflict and interrogation for the time being. It seemed though that the world was planning something entirely different for him with a wide grin plastered over its non-existence face. No, perhaps instead it was the moon doing all of this to him. After he stepped inside the classroom he took note of an out of placed person standing against a windowsill before him, with arms wrapped around her chest and an annoyed look on her face. As their eyes locked he knew that this time, he wasn't getting away from her. Unless of course he ran out of the door like some sort of mouse trying to get away from a cat. He of course was too prideful to do such a thing, in a way he's like Mr. Darcy out of _Pride and Prejudice_. He's the type of man who clings to his pride, even in moments where it should be tossed to the side. Oh, just why couldn't she wait to bother him till later? Even Noel, the almighty fool who didn't belong in the military, was able to figure out that he didn't want to talk to her about this matter in front of others.

_"Shit, I should have guessed she would show up here,"_ thought Jin in an aggravated voice as he lightly bit his lip. At that thought Makoto walked up to him, footsteps echoing loudly in the now silent room, determination burning brightly like the sun in her eyes. It really seemed like the world wanted him to sufferer for his actions, but he didn't blame it for what he was doing was cruel. Or it could be its own way of telling him all of this was an extremely bad idea.

"Alright Jin, spill it, you did say you'll explain this after all. Why have you been even more anti-social and cold lately? That, and why are you ignoring Tsubaki? I know for a fact you're always nice to her, so why are you acting like this?" she asked in a serious tone with no hint of her usual perky attitude. The pitch of her voice sounded like it was meant to come out of a detective, not a livid girl. Though right now he certainly didn't feel like being interrogated. It was like she suddenly turned into the determined Porfiry Petrovich, and he Raskolnikov from _Crime and Punishment_. He of course wasn't going to confess to his crime like a fool, and she isn't going to be able to play mind games with him.

He didn't respond right away for he took note of all those eyes watching his every move as if they were a bunch of vultures. If he said anything they would become even more interested in his current agenda. At the same time they might care even more if he doesn't say anything. It's a damn if you do, damn if you don't moment. Either way he looked at it, he was screwed because people just can't mind their own damn business and squirrels who want to be detectives don't know how to talk to people in private. It would be nice if he could just ride the world of people like this.

"Hey, come on! You can tell me, I'm reliable! I just want to help you get over whatever problem you're having right now," she continued on in a kinder tone. He knew she wanted help, she did admire him for his superior skills and intellect after all. She respects him for what he is and his abilities from observing him after so long. Unlike the rest of these students, she at least knew a little about him for she took the time to get to know him.

"I thought over it and I determined I have no reason to tell you. I know you want to help because you care, but this just doesn't have anything to do with you," he responded in his usual frigid and somewhat deceitful tone. If he was going to be damned one way or another, might as well make himself look like a completely cold bastard. Not like he isn't one already, but to get it across the minds of others. Maybe that'll get all of those annoying girls to leave him alone for once and stop sending him stupid love letters born from only seeing him.

Due to his words her face gained a fierce look in them, "What do you mean it doesn't have anything to do with me?! You're pissed over something that you won't tell anyone, not even your closet friend in the world, and you expect me just to stand by?! I can't just watch Tsubaki acting all depressed because she doesn't have the foggiest idea of why you're acting like this! Do you even know how you messed with her mood?!" Her words where as usual, loud, powerful, and demanding. Thanks to that the students in the room moved their eyes to watch the scene even more intently than before. Jin knew Makoto had a good reason for doing all of this, but he can't stand that she's doing it in front of all of these people. A part of him was thankful to her, while the other was pissed because she couldn't do this in private. It'd would have been nice if she would have listened to Noel, but she didn't seem interested in making this easy for him.

"This has nothing to do with you Makoto, just leave me alone. I have no reasons to explain myself to anyone, much less you," he continued while completely keeping his calm façade. Inside though he felt guilty knowing that he's screwing with his dear companion. He doesn't want to make her sad, he just wants her to carry on and share her light with someone worthy of it. The only way to get that done though was to push her away from his side. It wasn't like telling her he didn't want her around because it'll screw with his ideals and perception of himself was actually going to work.

"What! Jesus, what the hell is wrong with you?! One day you're being overly kind and romantic with her, and then the next you're avoiding her like the bubonic plague! I mean really, one minute you're kissing her, and the next you don't want to talk with her!" yelled Makoto while flinging her arms around dramatically. Her face screamed, "Make up your damn mind!"

Jin winced at her words, while remembering his abnormal actions from a few days ago. Of course she had to tell her friends about that. No, she was more than likely forced to say it from her actions. Knowing her, she was probably still red in the face, holding her cheek, all the while being caught up in some sort of illusion when she meet up with her friends. He knew she wouldn't have said anything without some coaxing and tormenting for she was always hesitant to say anything about them. He himself didn't even know why he did such an out of character action. From time to time they did have a moment that could be called "romantic" but never anything that could be considered more. It wasn't like he was the type for it anyway, he probably can't even feel this feeling people cling to so much. The problem with that was people had started to mumble to one another, now having a new theory about his actions.

"I wasn't being romantic, it was just something I did. I just wasn't thinking when I did it, it just seemed like the right thing to do," he mumbled while looking downwards for a brief minute as he felt a slight spike of confusion coursed through him. After he spoke he questioned why the hell he even said it in the first place. It was like the universe was trying to get him to be a bit truthful, maybe it was his own way of keeping his conscience alive. After that thought he returned his look to Makoto and continued on, "It's not like I could ever love Tsubaki. She's just my childhood friend that I don't need around anymore. I doubt that I ever need her in the first place for she serves me no purpose. I don't need anyone to be exact, I'm perfectly fine on my own. Being isolated fits me much better than being associated with other people who are just burdens." When he spoke those words he felt a tinge of pain in his stomach, for a part of him knows he's lying to himself. Knows that he does care deeply for her and wants her to be by his side despite his cruel words. He was just some gigantic hypocrite, bigger than any politician for he was always changing his words about the situation.

At that Makoto emitted a deep sigh, the hatred escaping her body like heat from food. She slumped her back a bit while moving her hand to her forehead while shaking her head, "Yeah yeah, say whatever you want pal. You're not convincing me any time soon about that. Last time I checked no one would kiss, and intimately hold someone they don't care for extremely and then a few days later act like they don't exist for no reason at all. And you know what, all people need other people one way or another, so stop acting like you don't care about anyone. I can tell you enjoy having her around, so stop acting like you don't need her," after those words she turned her head towards the other kids. She was taking note of their actions and movements. He also took note that she mumbled something under her breath before she returned her gaze towards Jin, "I guess I'm not getting an answer out of you right now. Oh well, I at least determined it's nothing too serious. If it was, I'm pretty sure you wouldn't have spoken a word to me. It doesn't mean I'll leave you alone of course, I'll find out one way or another. Even if I have to start playing mind games with you, you're not getting away from me, the great detective," she spoke chipperly while stretching out her back and raising her arms upwards.

After that she began to leave the room, but as she walked past him she spoke in a low menacing tone that only he would hear, "I swear Jin, if you do something that'll hurt her, I'll make you pay," and walked out of the room. Jin didn't watch her leave, and didn't make any eye contact with the students. He just walked to his seat and sat down as if nothing had ever happened. People had stopped their talking at that point, for they noticed he didn't seem in the mood for gossip. They would of course carry on elsewhere and spread it around.

The rest of the afternoon classes carried onwards as it usually did, just with some rain. That though didn't carry on for very long, for it stopped after about fifteen minutes or so. The students were of course doing what they should and shouldn't be doing. It seemed like they decided that class was more important than whatever mess is going on with Jin. That doesn't mean they'll stop though, for as soon as he's out of their sight or seemingly less dangerous they would go back to their pointless banter. They will just go about stupid things in an overly exuberant fashion that would make him want to shove someone off of a roof. That didn't sound all that bad actually. It would be a nice change of pace if he just got rid of all of these annoying pests swarming around the school. He would prefer though to use his sword, for a spray of that sticky subsistence glistening in the sky like a stripe sounded enticing.

"That's all for today. I hope that the rest of the day will treat you well, and don't get caught up in any problems you'll regret later," spoke the teacher after the final bell of the day rang. At this moment Jin turned his head towards the window and began to wonder just what he should do now. At the moment he really didn't feel like running away without planning his next action. He had no council business to take care of for once, so he could go spend his time somewhere quiet. Maybe he was best off going to the library for the time being? If he recalled correctly the shopping district was having all sort of sales going on for the next few days for there would be very little people reading anything. That, and hopefully Makoto wouldn't think to look for him there.

"I guess that would make a good change of pace," he mumbled to himself as he got up from his seat, with his school bag in hand. The students had mostly left the room, but a few had looked at him as he left. Hopefully he would be left alone for the remainder of the day, he certainty needed it. He had enough shit for one day, but he knew the shit would continue being flung at him as long as he didn't say anything to Makoto. He could avoid and deflect it for a while, but soon enough he'll get hit right dab in the face and the smell will linger with him for a very long time. In a way it would make things easier on him, but the more she hated him for his actions the better. It was his plan after all, right?

Jin's classroom was located on the third floor of the main building so he had to walk down some steps to get to the first floor. The school building was extremely large and unfortunately the library was far away from his current location on the other side of the building. The whole time he walked around the window filled school he saw the students heading to all sort of places. They had decided that for once they will continue on with their own lives and would leave his alone. As he walked silently through the halls he came across a pair of doors with the NOL's emblem plastered on it that would lead to the court-yard. By crossing through the court-yard, which was quite large like the school, he could get there faster. As such he decided that would be the best course of action, and he had hoped there wouldn't be that many people.

The outer area of the building was very green and had an array of things scattered across it. Be it tables for lunch, shrubs and flowers for decoration, or benches for sitting and reading, they were all over the place. In the middle of the court-yard there was an extravagant fountain that was there for some reason or another. Jin of course didn't care about the dumb thing for students where often playing around the stupid thing and would often fall in. He couldn't understand how hard it was to avoid falling into such a large thing. If someone's an idiot though, anything is possible and they most certainly deserve it.

As he walked he took note that the area was basically deserted for the time being. That of course was quite nice for it meant no one would bother him. Maybe he should thank the weather for being just so unpredictable at times. Perhaps the rest of his day would go without any sort of incident, and then he would be able to attain a good night's sleep. A slight smile crossed Jin's face as he looked up to the still darkened sky, "That sounds nice, being left alone."

The world though had decided to protest against such a thing for as soon as he approached the item where people had a tendency to fall in he heard reverberate chipperly, "Well, what do you know? We meet again and this time I didn't even need to track you down! Maybe the universe wants me solve your case and make you confess to your crime so you can receive your full punishment?"

Well, there goes his theory of being left alone for the rest of the day. He turned his head to come face to face with Makoto who was sitting on the fountains ledge all the while swaying her legs back and forth, her tail barely missing the water's flow, along with a bright smile on her face. Leaning against the fountain was Noel, who gave Makoto a curios look before taking note that Jin was standing there. When she did notice him she flinched a bit, the eyes oh so similar to his wavering just a bit, and looked away from him as if she was scared of him.

Jin didn't say a word to either of the girls, but he didn't move his legs either. He just looked at both of them, pondering what he should do next. Life is like a chess game after all, if one doesn't think something over everything could fall apart before him. Moving hastily right now could lead to the end of him. Perhaps it would be best just to tell her the truth, but that would get in the way of his idea.

"No comment huh?" began Makoto while hoping off of the ledge and walking over to him, "Well, I guess I won't be able to get anything out of you right now, but I guess I can still ask. Are you more willing to talk since no one else is around?" she continued on in a kinder tone. Perhaps she was reprimanded for asking him in front of others and decided to change her tactics. She more than likely let out her frustrations to Noel, who did show she had some sort of common sense locked away in her brain.

"Why do you think that'll change anything? I said I wouldn't tell you anything, and I've determined it to be so," he began while eyeing Noel who was acting like a frighten rabbit. She just seemed so damn annoying, standing there like that. He returned his gaze to the female before him, wondering what she was trying to do. She should know he doesn't want to explain his actions, so why can't she just leave him be? Oh yes, if she did she wouldn't be a good friend.

"Well, there isn't anyone else around so I thought you might be a little more truthful. If I recall correctly you act differently around different people so maybe you'd be more open since it's just me and Noel here," she responded while looking at him intently, "I want to know what's going on Jin. I can't stand watching all of this go on any longer. I want you to go back to the way things where before whatever happened."

"I-I agree with Makoto!" added in Noel in a bit of a hesitant voice as she walked up closer to him while making sure to hide behind Makoto for protection, "I mean, I may not know you that well, but um, I know this isn't like you! You care just so much for Tsubaki I can't figure out why you would want to distance yourself from her. She's your only true friend, so I can't understand why you don't want to talk to her." Even though Jin hated her existence, it was nice to know that people care what's going on in a genuine manner. That doesn't mean she still doesn't piss him off, this is just one of those rare moments where he determines she isn't as bad as he had originally thought she was.

A sigh had emitted from Jin's lips due to this. He knew there was no way to get away from this, no matter how far he ran they would just follow after him in search for the truth. It didn't mean he was going to give them anything all that truthful of course, "I just don't need her around anymore, that's all. I came to the conclusion that I don't need her, so what's the point of talking and being near her?" he asked in a cold tone as he stared intently at them. His words might sound hateful, but oh he hates himself a bit more every time he says such a thing.

"Oh, don't give me this shit again," grumbled Makoto while balling her hand into a fist, "Didn't I say before that everyone, that includes you Jin, needs someone to care about and talk with! No one ever wants to be alone; you may act like you're fine without people, but I know that's a lie! I mean, if you hated being with people, why in the world did you ever talk to her in the first place?!" With those words her voice lost its kind and playful tone, replaced by irritation.

"Exactly what do you know about me? How do you know that I don't need people?" he asked while keeping his voice leveled. His ears couldn't believe any of this. Was he really supposed to believe that this girl he barely speaks to knows anything about him? Really, she must be out of her mind to think such a foolish thing. She may see him and observe him, but that doesn't mean that she knows anything about him. She did though have a single point, if he really never needed another living soul, why did he even let her in? Perhaps even he could admit he liked at least having certain people around him. Even he, in the tiniest voice, would admit that he did enjoy talking with people from time to time.

"Why? Because you're a damn person like everyone else! No person wants to be alone, much less lose the people they care about! You're just lying to yourself, that's all!" she continued onwards while trying to keep her pissed off meter below the, "I'm going to kill you!" mark. The look in her eyes was enough to know that she wasn't going to take this without some sort of fight, "You need to accept the fact that you are a person, and once you let someone in you can't just push them away! Once they're there, you won't have much luck getting rid of them! If you have a problem, they are there to help you and listen to you! Friends help each other and stand by their side no matter what they do! Isn't that the whole point of having friends in the first place? To have someone to confine in when things get bad or smile to with when things are good, or laugh with over some silly antic the other person did!"

It was at this moment Noel placed her hand on Makoto's shoulder and spoke softly, "I think you should calm down. I know you're trying to get your point across, but fighting won't solve anything." She was desperately trying to keep the peace between the two of them, even though Jin could tell that she wanted to say at least something to him. She was too frightened to say a word to him out of fear of what he would say to her. The look in her eyes though was saying that she agreed with Makoto, that she wants things to go back to the way they were before all of this began.

At this he felt a tinge of guilt in his stomach, he wasn't expecting her friends to go out and act like this. Nor was he expecting them to show just so much compassion to him either. They wanted things to go back to normal for the both of them because that's just the way they are. He might not say much to them, but they want him to be able to talk with his dear friend. It was actually a nice thing to learn, that some people could actually care about others.

At this he felt that maybe, just maybe he could be a little truthful. It was as if Makoto's determination was affecting his very soul. She was spouting just so many things, but she seemed genuine about everything. That friends wouldn't get mad or depressed if he did something that would make them sad. It was a nice theory actually, but really, what's a guy to do?

He was going to continue speaking, that in that rare moment maybe he could be able to accept a thing called friendship and confine in a person who was just so passionate about their companions. He was beginning to be converted, for she was infecting him with so many odd thoughts. That maybe he didn't need to break away, that maybe he wouldn't lose his resolve, that she wouldn't be depressed for such a long period of time. That maybe whatever he felt, the thing that on rare occasions would make his heart beat just a tiny bit faster, a thing he would often shove away just so much could be expected. He never thought about being optimistic, for in his cross attitude towards the world and life, he never once thought about a single good thing that could happen. It was like she had so much hope inside, perhaps she could be considered the ultimate hope for tainting his mind with such thoughts.

All of that though was blown away as he heard a voice from behind him say, "Just leave him alone Makoto. I'm sure he'll come around some time, he just needs some more time to think over his thoughts, right Jin?" He knew that voice very well, yet he didn't even recognize it. The tone wasn't the same, it sounded just so…weak, unsure, feeble, desperate, shaky. He turned his body despite his first instinct being to walk away, and what he saw was something he was and wasn't accustomed to. She looked the same with the exception of a light shade of red around her eyes, but something about her eyes weren't the same. They seemed foggier than before, that she just wasn't sure what to do anymore. The usual bright shine to it was gone, as if it was never there in the first place. The only thing he saw behind the light fog was desperation, the desire to hear something that put her mind to ease even if she knew it may not be true. The instant he saw her, he felt like he ruined her happiness. That he destroyed something that made her the way she was. Just her eyes where enough to know that she lost something. That was all he needed.

He didn't want to say anything at all, he just wanted to walk away. To go far far away from here so he wouldn't have to look into her eyes. But all of this was his fault, for in his mind he thought that somehow by doing this she would be able to move on with people who deserved her kindness. Here though, standing before him as if she was a completely different person just wearing the skin of his friend, he figured that it was just making it worse. What could he even say? He wanted to stick to his plan, that in the end this would help her. How could he though when she was looking like this? Everything he thought was right in his mind was unraveling just because of one single look of desolation. He never thought things would come undone like this. He was just so damn sure what he was doing was right, but right here and now he learned the harsh reality that what he did want to acknowledge.

"Come on Tsubaki! I'm trying to help you two fix whatever happened! How are you sure he'll come around if we don't coax him? I think I'm about to shot down his ideals and have him reveal the truth!" she declared while walking closer to her friend. Noel had to of course follow after her, possible afraid of being so close to Jin.

"It's alright, I mean I must have done something to upset him. I'm sure if we all leave him alone, he'll come around, right Jin?" she spoke with that desperate tone seeping through lightly. It was nearly none existent, but he knew her speech pattern to well to not notice. He heard her words too much not to notice the change in her voice. She might be able to hide it in her voice, but her eyes though just couldn't stop attacking him.

The three girls just stared at him, as if waiting for him to respond. Just what the hell was he supposed to say? He didn't know. He just didn't know. His mind was divided between what he thought was right, and the toll of Makoto's words and the obvious affects it was having on Tsubaki. The stares they held on him weren't asking much, just a simple answer. He could manage that, but just what way should he do it? Saying nothing would just make things horrible for it would leave her with such an empty feeling if she didn't already have one. Saying no would be just as bad, for it would basically mean he had nothing to get over. That would finish his plan, finish what he thought was a good idea. If he did say yes, would it just lead to some sort of false hop? It was like his plan was falling apart because he wasn't prepared. He thought he was, but in the end he just doesn't know what to do. He thought just highly of himself, and so lowly of everyone else, but it was coming back to haunt him.

Before he could even come up with any type of conclusion rain started to fall lightly again. This action caused Makoto to grip Tsubaki's wrist, "We'll continue this later. I'll definitely see you later Jin," and with that she tugged her friend along to the opposite side of where he was going. She though tried not to budge at all, for all she wanted was the answer she was hoping for. Makoto though was much stronger than her and was easily able to pull her away from her stance. They didn't have any parting words. They just looked at each other one last time, and he could tell she didn't want to leave. She just wanted to know if she could go back to his side, if he even needed her. If it wasn't for Makoto, they would have stood there all day in the rain, looking each other in the eye, waiting for words to slip from his mouth. If that did happen, he would be defeated for he could only take so much of that look. A look that cut through him like a knife. This was the first time she was the one who left him standing there, and he didn't like this feeling he wasn't accustomed to. It made him feel like everything up till now was his stupid pride taking control of everything. That he wasn't thinking logically. He was thinking like a selfish fool, trying to protect himself from seeing what he didn't want to see. He only saw what he wanted to see, some sort of delusion that he created in his messed up mind.

He continued to stand there, letting the quickening rain soak him to his very core. Maybe this would help him cool down, to revert to his cold attitude. Maybe this blessed rain would wash away all of his agony, all of the things he wasn't expecting. Maybe it'll even erase all of these thoughts that was caused just by one simple out-of-place look.

He was just standing there, cursing himself for allowing himself to succumb to guilt. For realizing for a brief moment that this would just make things worse. How could he leave to fight with this feeling lingering inside? He wished he didn't feel like this. He wished that he never devised this plan in the first place. All of this was crashing down on him, but the rain will help build up his walls again. He'll be able to go back to thinking that this is all for her own good, that'll she'll get over it once he was gone. That is until everything was presented to him again in an even more intimidating manner, and when that time comes his pride will fade away and rational thoughts would flood his mind. He would yet again feel like he was just the biggest bastard in the whole world and for a brief time accept that annoying voice. Until till that time comes, he'll continue to carry on as if he never witnessed anything. Maybe he'll be able to keep up his façade, maybe he'll succeed.

He lifted his head towards the sky, and watched the rain pouring down. He couldn't tell if what was falling from his face was drips of the water running down or a tiny little tear that he thought dried up a long time ago.

* * *

**And that's it! Wow, I wrote more than I was expecting. I was having problems with this chapter, but I feel like it turned out good. I never fully planned out Jin's role in coming to terms with his plans being stupid, but I think I did well here! I think **_**Crime and Punishment**_** was the push I needed to get this going properly. That, along with **_**Blumenkranz**_** from **_**Kill la Kill **_**helped me set the mood for the chapter. Anyhow, I thank you for reading this delayed chapter and as usual I hope you review! Hopefully I'll get the next chapter out soon!**


End file.
